Existing fire alarm systems are required by building codes to cut off power to doors in the case of a fire. Such power loss must result in fail safe operation with the door unlocked (in most cases) or fail secure operation with the door locked (which requires official approval). Existing Power Over Ethernet (POE) systems provide electrical power to devices (including but not limited to door locks) through the same Ethernet cable as is used for data communication. However, no existing system integrates the fire alarm system with the POE system to selectively disable power to certain devices and not others whenever the fire alarm is activated. No existing system defines a standard interface for such operations. There is a great need for such systems.